


Urge caught (Victor Grantz x Sans)

by EliiClark



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Fingering, GUYS SANS IS STILL A SKELETON PLEASE DONT DRAW HIM WITH SKIN ITS SCARY, M/M, Smut, Victor subs, glowing penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliiClark/pseuds/EliiClark
Summary: Victor gets hrony and jerks off, but sans catches him
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	Urge caught (Victor Grantz x Sans)

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it here

“S-Sans..” Victor calls, touching the tip of his member gently. “A-aah.. Sans..” His small mewls were muffled against the pillow he was leaning on, desperately trying to not have anyone hear.   
“N-nnh..~~” The postman yelps as he gets rougher with himself. “Sans.. H-harder.. Mhh..!” 

  
As Victor was urging to his climax, the sound of the door opening reached his presence and quickly tried to hide his exposed self. He covered himself in his bedsheets, with small amounts of precum staining the sheets.   
“Victor?” Sans looked around, opening the door. “Ah there you are. I wanted to see you.”   
“Y-you did..? Ahah..” He laughs, trying to scooch away from the skeleton approaching him. But those alluring eyes makes him weak and fails to do so. Sans sits down next to him, looking over to the survivor.

  
“Are you okay? You seem tense.” Sans asks, concerned of his health. (Please be concerned of the writer’s health too, theyre fucked up already by writing this)   
“N-no, I’m fine..!” Victor smiles, shrugging off the agonizing urge to cum.   
“Don’t be like that.. Let me check your temperature!” The skeleton insists, his hand reaching out to touch his forehead. Victor panics. Sans touching him..? He’ll cum immediately.  
“N-no..! You mustn’t..!” He gasps.

“Aah..!” Victor tries to stop Sans, but in an attempt, Sans topples over him.   
“Oof!” Sans groans, feeling the top of his head in a short pain. “Ah, Victor I’m s—.. sorry..”   
Sans glances to Victor under him. His messy hair, flushed cheeks to the postman’s parted lips and revealed collarbones. Their hand was dripping of hot steaming cum.

  
“Victor.. Are you..?” Sans blushes..  
Victor pants wildly, looking away in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry, Sans..”   
“No, it’s okay..” Sans assures, kissing Victor’s warm cheeks.   
“I can help if you want.” The boney one smirks seductively, taking his hoodie off.   
“W-what..?” Victor’s face turns red.  
“Mmh..” Sans growls, taking his boxers off to reveal his glowing blue dick.   
“Aah..!” Victor covers his eyes in shock. “T-that’s.. going inside me..?” 

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll try and prepare you..” Sans kisses Victor’s forehead.   
As sans’ boney finger enters the boy’s hole, he grips onto the skeleton.   
“M-mmmh..!” He whimpers, having the finger curling inside of him. Now two fingers were inserted, scissoring his insides to stretch.  
“S-sans.. aah.. You’re so good at this.. nngh..” Victor praises.   
“It’s no big deal, Vic.. I.. Have practice..” He blushes. What? Skeletons have assholes?

As Sans prods his fingers into Victor, he feels a bump that causes the postman to tremble, making the skeleton smirk. "There-?" 

Victor's face reddens, having his prostate milked by Sans' skilled fingerbones. "G-gh.. Right there, p-please.." Victor begs, his hands by clutching onto the boney man for support as he squirms for more.

Sans lightly presses his forehead on the blonde's, having eye contact before the two lean in for a deep, wet and hungry kiss. "M-mmh.." Victor moans, having Sans' tongue explore Victor's insides of his mouth and enjoying the reactions he makes. 

The two release from the kiss, a string of warm saliva connecting eachother's tongues, with wild panting coming out of Victor. Afterwards, Sans pulls his fingers out of Victor's wet hole and starts to prepare his throbbing dick for insertion.

"Sans.." Victor whines, latching his arms onto the back of Sans' head, the skeleton leaning forward to kiss the boy again. 

"Be ready." Sans says, before pushing in the tip into Victor. 


End file.
